In one form of conventional shipping and storage container, a tubular side wall is formed of fibrous material. Conventionally, a cylindrical connecting bead is connected at an open end of the container for securing a closure wall thereacross. The connecting bead may be a metal securing ring rolled onto the side wall or a plastic connecting ring molded directly to or otherwise adhered to the side wall. Alternatively, the side wall may be of molded plastic construction with an integral connecting bead.
The conventional container includes a removable closure for closing the open end of the tubular side wall. A typical closure includes a central circular wall with a peripheral connecting flange receivable on the connecting bead so that the circular wall closes the open end of the container. While such a container may be used for storage purposes, often the containers must be shipped, such as by truck. Various standards organizations require that a closure for use on a container as described have suitable reinforcement to provide improved impact resistance. Typically, such a closure includes circular channels formed in the circular wall providing a wave like appearance. One problem with such a closure is that debris or other material can collect in the channels. Also, the channels can make stacking more difficult.
The invention disclosed herein is intended to solve one or more of the problems discussed above.